Taisetsu Na Hito
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Apakah di hatimu tak ada tempat sedikitpun untukku? Apakah aku tidak boleh mengharapkan cintamu? Kumohon… Izinkan aku berharap. Aku disini mengharapkanmu. NaruSaku slight SasuSaku.
1. Hohoemi

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama / Hurt / Comfort

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSakuNaru

_**Apakah di hatimu tak ada tempat sedikitpun untukku?**_

_**Apakah aku tidak boleh mengharapkan cintamu?**_

_**Kumohon…**_

_**Izinkan aku berharap.**_

_**Aku disini mengharapkanmu.**_

**Taisetsu na Hito**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 1: Hohoemi**

Sesosok lelaki berambut pirang merebahkan dirinya di hamparan padang rumput yang cukup luas. Pohon tua yang cukup besar berdiri kokoh di sampingnya, melindunginya dari panas matahari. Naruto menyilangkan kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya. Mata birunya menelusuri langit yang terhampar luas.

Keringat mengalir di wajah Naruto. Terlihat dari wajahnya nampak sekali kalau ia sangat kelelahan.

"Huh, lagi-lagi aku kalah darinya…" gumam Naruto sementara tangannya mengelap keringat yang bercucuran membasahi wajahnya.

Naruto kembali menatap langit seakan berusaha mencari sesuatu yang hilang disana. Setelah menarik napas panjang ia menundukkan kepalannya kebawah mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumput yang bergoyang karena tertiup angin.

Kalah…

Yah, benar. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan seorang Uchiha. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, sekeras apapun ia berlatih, sekeras apapun ia berdoa ia tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan seorang jenius Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hhhh… aku lelah…"

Ia lelah…

lelah, ia lelah sangat lelah.

Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil?

Kenapa Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya menang sekali saja?

-

-

"OI Naruto!" terdengar suara riang yang memanggilnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara. Mata birunya menatap sesosok gadis ceria berambut pink yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu membawa sebotol juice strawberry di tangannya.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto tersenyum pada gadis itu.

Sakura berlari kearah Naruto kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Matanya menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Naruto, kenapa hari ini kau nampak tidak bersemangat? Kau sakit?" Sakura menyentuh dahi Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku hanya kelelahan sehabis berlatih. Tidak usah khawatir Sakura-chan" Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari dahinya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu coba minum ini. Jus buah baik untuk metabolisme tubuh." Sakura memberikan botol jus yang dipegangnya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sementara tangannya menerima pemberian Sakura.

"Itu jus strawberry yang kubuat sendiri. Hehehe" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu meneguk sedikit demi sedikit jus yang diberikan Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau buatku sih, apapun buatan Sakura-chan pasti terasa enak dilidahku." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, hei Naruto.! Jawab yang benar dong!" Sakura cemberut karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Iya, enak sekali. Sangaaaaaaaaatt enak! Hehehe"

"Yokatta, aku senang… ayo kita kembali ke tempat latihan! Sasuke-kun dan Kakashi-sensei pasti mengkhawatirkan kita." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengulurkan lengannya pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

-

-

-

"Hei, kalian dari mana saja? Kami menunggu kalian daritadi." Tanya sesosok jounin berambut perak yang nampak sibuk dengan buku kecil berwarna oranye ditangannya.

"Ah, tadi aku…" Sakura belum sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya karena Sasuke memotongnya.

"Lebih baik kita mulai saja latihannya. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Potong Sasuke singkat dengan nada datar. Ia memasukkan lengannya kedalam kantung celananya kemudian berjalan menjauhi Kakashi.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"Naruto, bagaimana ini? Sepertinya Sasuke-kun membenciku."

"Dia kan memang seperti itu. Kurasa dia sama sekali tidak membencimu." Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum.

"Syukurlah…"

"Memangnya Sakura-chan menyukainya ya?"

"Iya, sangat sangat sukaaa! Aku mencintainya. Yah walaupun aku tahu, tampaknya tak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk masuk ke hatinya yang dingin itu. Tapi boleh kan aku berharap?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, aku ini menyedihkan ya? Mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyukai gadis lemah seperti aku? Haha aku ini konyol" Sakura tertawa pilu.

"Sakura-chan, kumohon lihat aku. Aku ada disini… aku menyukaimu Sakura-chan!" jerit inner Naruto.

_**Kumohon lihat aku sekali saja…**_

_**Lihat aku…**_

_**Aku ada disini, disampingmu.**_

_**Mencintaimu, menyayangimu hingga hatiku terasa sakit.**_

_**Menginginkanmu hingga membuat hatiku hancur berantakan**_

-

-

-

"TING TONG" bel apartemen Naruto berbunyi.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan. Disana nampak seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ohayou! Naruto-kun!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Aa Ohayou! Sakura-chan!" Naruto membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Hari ini kau dan aku dapat misi dari hokage-sama."

"Apa misinya Sakura-chan?"

"Yah, ini hanya misi kelas c sih."

"Huh, tidak seru…" Naruto tampak tidak tertarik.

"Hei, hei, sebagai seorang ninja kau tidak boleh seperti itu Naruto. Misi ya tetap misi. Harus diselesaikan "

"Iya sih…"

"Nah, ayo!" Sakura menarik lengan Naruto.

-

"Sakura-chan, misinya apa sih?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura yang berjalan disampingnya. Mereka berdua berjalan melintasi daerah pertokoan Konoha menuju kearah gerbang keluar.

"Menjaga seorang putri mahkota dari niji-gakure dari ancaman pembunuh yang mengincar tahta kerajaan."

"Lalu, apakah sang putri mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang diincar?"

"Hm sepertinya tidak. Dia masih berusia 10 tahun. Masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui ada bahaya yang mengincarnya."

"Wah, jadi dia masih berusia 10 tahun? Huh menjadi babysitter seorang anak kecil itu menyebalkan.!" Keluh Naruto.

"Hei, apapun misi yang diberikan padamu kau tidak boleh mengeluh Naruto. Kita ini kan shinobi."

-

-


	2. Kizu na Kokoro

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama / Hurt / Comfort

Rating: T

Pairings: SasuSakuNaru

**Taisetsu na Hito**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 2: Kizu na Kokoro**

"Bodoh" gumam seorang anakperempuan berumur sekitar 10 tahunan berambut pirang panjang. Matanya menatap sinis kearah Naruto yang baru saja terjatuh Karena menginjak lubang kecil di tanah.

"Ugh, siapa yang bodoh hah?!" Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Tentu saja kau, memangnya siapa lagi orang bodoh disini?" Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Nada bicaranya sangat angkuh. Benar-benar mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Kau!!" Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya kearah gadis itu, namun gadis itu tetap tak bergeming sama sekali.

"BUAG" Tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan meninju Naruto hingga terlempar beberapa meter.

"Itee… Sakura-chan" Naruto mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang sakit. Ia masih belum bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Sadarlah Naruto! Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah orang yang harus kita lindungi! Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya!" Sakura memarahi Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh perlindungan dari orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian." Yukihime berjalan menjauhi Sakura dan Naruto. Rambut panjangnya bergerak seirama dengan langkah kakinya. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti oleh sebuah lengan mungil yang mencengkram kedua pundaknya.

"Kau tidak boleh merendahkan orang lain seperti itu." Sakura berusaha menahan emosinya. Suaranya bergetar.

"Sakura-chan" Naruuto tersentak kaget melihat Sakura.

"…" Yukihime tak bergeming. Ia melepaskan cengkaraman Sakura dari kedua pundaknya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menjauhi Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak memalingkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Menjauh, menjauh terus menjauh hingga sosoknya menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

"Apa benar ia hanya seorang anak kecil berusia 10 tahun?" gerutu Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"Apanya yang aneh Sakura-chan?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia terlalu dewasa untuk anak seusianya. Mungkin itu karena tekanan dari lingkungan kerajaan. Apa kau tidak melihat mata ungunya yang dingin itu? Benar-benar mata yang penuh dengan penderitaan." Suara Sakura bergetar.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura. Wajahnya nampak khawatir.

"Ah, maaf aku jadi terbawa suasana." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Naruto berusaha memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura. Mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Aku jadi teringat pada Sasuke. Mata itu, mata itu benar-benar mirip dengan mata Sasuke. Mata yang menyimpan dendam dan penderitaan."

"DEG" jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya. Sakit, sakit bagaikan ditusuk seribu kunai.

"Aku ingin bisa memasuki hatinya sama seperti keinginanku untuk bisa memasuki hati Sasuke"

"Kau pasti bisa memasuki hatinya, Sakura-chan." Naruto berbisik lirih. Mata birunya tergenang air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

_**Lihat aku… Lihat aku…**_

_**Aku ada disini…**_

_**Menemanimu, memelukmu, meskipun hatiku hancur**_

_**Aku ingin memilikimu…**_

_**Lihat aku…**_

_**Arahkan pandanganmu padaku bukan padanya.**_

_**Kumohon...**_

"kau kenapa Naruto?" Sakura heran melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ano, tadi mataku kemasukan debu." Naruto mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

Sakura memegang kedua pundak Naruto kemudian berjingkat hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Naruto dengan Naruto. Ia meniup kedua mata Naruto dengan perlahan.

"Sakura-chan.!" Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Sekarang sudah tidak perih lagi kan?" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Arigatou…" Naruto membalas senyuman Sakura.

-

-

-

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua." Ujar kaisar kerajaan Niji-gakure.

"Ada apa yang mulia?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Kalian harus membawa Yukihime keluar dari negeri ini secepatnya! Mereka sudah mulai bergerak menuju istana. Sasaran utama mereka adalah Yuki. Kalian harus melindunginya dari incaran para pembunuh itu. Bawalah Yuki keluar dari negeri ini besok pagi. Aku akan mengurus urusan dalam istana. Kumohon lindungi Yuki!"

"Ha'I" Sakura dan Naruto membungkuk member hormat kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kaisar seorang dir.

-

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Yukihime. Angin dingin menusuk tubuh Sakura. Langit masih tertutup kegelapan malam bahkan ayam pun masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar yang bertuliskan Yukihime di depannya. Sakura menggeser pintu itu dengan perlahan kemudian melangkah memasuki ruangan disusul oleh Naruto.

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sesosok gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang yang sedang tertidur. Mata ungu indahnya terpejam sementara lengannya mendekap sebuah boneka beruang putih yang cukup besar. Benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat kecil yang cantik.

"Dia jadi terlihat seperti gadis cilik yang manis kalau sedang tidur." Gumam Sakura. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya.

"Iya,ya. Kemana perginya gadis egois, sombong, angkuh dan menyebalkan yang kemarin kita temui?" Naruto sedikit heran.

Sakura berjalan mendekati gadis itu kemudian mengguncangnya perlahan.

"Hime-sama bangun. Kita akan pergi sekarang." Ujar Sakura lembut.

"Ngh…" Yukihime hanya bergumam lalu memutar badannya kesamping. Menjauhi Sakura.

"Hime-sama, nanti kita terlambat."

"Ngh…" lagi-lagi hanya gumaman yang terdengar.

Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis itu kemudian mengangkatnya dengan mudah seakan ia hanyalah tumpukan kapas yang sangat ringan.

"Ayo Sakura-chan! Kita tidak boleh terlambat." Naruto melangkah keluar sementara lengannya mengangkat Yukihime secara bridal style.

"Iya" Sakura mengangguk lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

-

-

"Ngh…" Yukihime membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya matahari membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Di mana ini?" Yukihime sedikit kaget ketika melihat kesekelilingnya. Matanya menjelajahi tempatnya berada. Pohon-pohon berbaris dengan rapi, ada beberapa daun yang berjatuhan dari atas. Nampaknya ia sedang berada di hutan yang terdapat di perbatasan Niji-gakure.

"Di hutan perbatasan Niji-gakure. Kita sedang menuju ke kiri-gakure." Jawab Sakura lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami sedang membawa Hime-sama menuju Kiri-gakure untuk meindungi ime-sama dari incaran para pembunuh yang mengincar nyawa anda hime-sama. Jelas Sakura.

"Kalian menculikku?" tanyanya dengan nada arogan.

"Lebih tepatnya kami tidak menculik anda Hime-sama. Kami hanya…" Sakura belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Hanya menginginkan tahta kerajaan?" Yukihime memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Kami tidak menculikmu! Kami melindungimu! Lagipula kami sama sekali tidak ingin mengambil alih tahta kerajaan!" teriak Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan melindungi? Apakah membawa kabur seorang putrid raja ke hutan yang menjijikkan seperti ini adalah melindungi?"

"Ugh! Terserah kaulah! Kalau kau tidak ingin mati disini sebaiknya kau ikut kami." Kini Naruto benar-benar telah dikuasai amarah.

"Tapi kita kan wajib melindunginya. Ini misi kita Naruto. Kalau kau meninggalkannya disini artinya kita telah gagal dalam menjalankan misi." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan yang namanya egois yang tidak tahu terimakasih sepertinya tidak pantas untuk dilindungi"


End file.
